


When Strangers Smile I'll Get Drunk and Touch Your Hand

by Overwrought



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Slow Burn, words between words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwrought/pseuds/Overwrought
Summary: Jyn scowled at her cup of moonshine. Across the room, Captain Cassian Andor smiled and took a shot. The liquid made him cough, and one of his drinking companions patted him on the back, on the shoulder, as Cassian grinned sheepishly and wiped his mouth. He still accepted a refill though, sipping it slowly as there was another round of carousing.Jyn is jealous of Cassian's friends.





	When Strangers Smile I'll Get Drunk and Touch Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Tumblr. It has a title now. Yay!
> 
> I don't know much about Star Wars, but I watched Rogue One and that elevator scene wrecked me. I wrote this fic because even though Cassian is usually portrayed as some sort of repressed loner, he has been in the Rebellion for years and was somehow able to convince a bunch of soldiers to go commit insubordination/suicide based on some woman's traitor father's dying words. Plus they miraculously survived Scarif and there's alcohol involved.

Jyn scowled at her cup of moonshine. Across the room, Captain Cassian Andor smiled and took a shot. The liquid made him cough, and one of his drinking companions patted him on the back, on the shoulder, as Cassian grinned sheepishly and wiped his mouth. He still accepted a refill though, sipping it slowly as there was another round of carousing.

Jyn had only come close to seeing Cassian smile like that once before—a smile of relief and hope that washed across his face like a balm after they were cleared for landing on Scarif. Jyn didn’t know if it was her own hope or that smile that had made her grab for his arm, a gesture that resulted only in awkwardness and Jyn ducking down into the lower hold of the ship to share her news and her exuberance with other strangers.

These strangers were apparently Cassian’s friends. Of course they were. He had convinced them to commit insubordination—suicide, really. How could he have done that if they hadn’t known him, trusted him, been through hell with him before, doing things that they regretted/didn’t regret for the fight.

Someone dropped down next to Jyn on the bench. Jyn turned to see Cassian taking a sip from his cup. He glanced at her. “Not in the mood for celebrating?”

“We don’t even know where the information went.”

He immediately went grim. His brow not quite furrowed. His mouth not quite frowning.

“That’s true,” he admitted, swirling his cup. “We can hope that it’s still out there though.”

_Rebellions are built on hope._

Jyn turned away.

“There’s more than that though. We’re alive. We made it back.”

_Welcome home._

Jyn kept her face turned away.

“Isn’t that cause enough for celebration?”

Jyn had thought she was going to die on that beach. She had made her peace with it.

Cassian shifted to stand.

“You seem cozy with them,” Jyn blurted out. A pause. Cassian turned towards Jyn.

“Being in near-death situations together tends to form bonds,” he replied. Jyn could see him staring at her out of her peripheral vision. She took a sip.

“You smile around them,” she murmured. It was true. The first ghost of a smile she had seen from him occurred when he was standing with his men.

“Is it because they don’t know what you’ve done—or because they know all too well?”

“They don’t know me that well.”

“_I_ don’t know you that well.” A sip. “You never smiled when you were around me.”

_I’m drunk_, Jyn realized. She took a deeper drink.

“You were an asset, expendable after I made contact with Saw. Whose father I was assigned to kill.” His voice was as gentle as his words were blunt.

Jyn stiffened, poised to stand.

She felt his fingers tangling with her own.

“But we’re more than that now. Right?”

Jyn didn’t reply, but she didn’t stand. She let her hand rest in his.


End file.
